


I dunno, don't judge me tittles are hard to come up with. Yes I can Make it this long. Sue me bitch.

by Little_Emo_Queen (orphan_account)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Head Injury, I mean lots, I promise, Loooooots of swearing, Major teddy bear death in future, No actual porn, Rick is an Asshole, actually depends what you call porn, morty also runs into a building, morty gets buttfucked, morty is gonna loose his mind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:44:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Little_Emo_Queen
Summary: This Morty is not C-137 I repeat not C-137 he is an alternate reality Morty were he wasn't able to fight back during that jellybean scene. Rick is basically a douche during my entire story, you know that is how the Rick do. No incest no porn nothing like that I promise.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Morty had made a bet with Rick, if it ended a mishap Morty lost all privileges to be a little bitch about going on adventures, but if Morty won he got to lead every tenth adventure. Morty was thrilled to show Rick he was a good leader. They went to a small village in search of adventure, Rick really was just complaining the whole time, they heard of a giant in the clouds with riches that would help the small village. The giant however ended up dying. Soon they went to giant court (like actually for giants) but after they got out of that mess they needed to go down the giant courthouse stairs, after they had climbed down just three they were both sweaty and tired, but they stumbled onto a small tavern full of whimsical stair trolls. Of course Rick still was being an asshole. They soon met slippery stairs, who said he would take them down for twenty five schmeckles, they had none so Rick said they should go home.

"Look I gotta take a leak and when I come back i-if you haven't learned how to lighten up, don't be here" Morty hissed.

"Whatever" Rick said as Morty left for the bathroom.

Morty had finished up and was washing his hands, a jellybean man with a big grin and a happy voice walked to the sink next to Morty and started a conversation,  
"How are you today, I'm Mr jellybean"  
"Hi Mr jellybean I'm Morty, my grandpa and I are on an adventure"  
"Nice, is it a fun adventure"  
"I hope so, but I'm starting to get nervous that it's gone too far off the rails"  
"Isn't that what adventures do?"  
"Hey you know what, you're right. Everything is going fine, I just gotta relax and go with the flow..." the blue jellybean then crept behind Morty and tried to massage Morty's shoulders, Morty looked at Mr jellybean with confusion and nervousness "uh-uh-uuu o-okay, uh b-bye" Morty tried to walk away, the man just grabbed him into an embrace  
"no stay, go with the flow"  
"Stop, y-you're m-making me really uncomfortable" 

Morty then walked to the door of the bathroom, Mr jellybean's face turned into a sinister scowl as he grabbed Morty and pushed him into a sink, Morty was whining as the blue man's drool went down his face. The jellybean egged on and sensually whispered "Stop fighting me. Just, let this happen"

"Get away from me" Morty yelled as his face was pushed further in the sink. As Morty repeatedly screamed "no" he was pushed onto a toilet seat whilst a ravenous looking jellybean held him down. The jellybean licked the teenager's face as the teen screamed for him to stop.

"STOP BEING SUCH A FUCKING TEASE YOU SWEET LITTLE TWAT" Mr jellybean spat, the blue man's spit was now all over the youth's face, Morty tried to fight back, he threw a punch. One as hard as he could manage, but he ended up missing his attacker and punching the side of the toilet stall leaving a giant dent. Seeing this Mr jellybean held the boy's hands tight together, with just one of his long jellybean hands, he locked the door, and he held Morty's mouth open, and then Morty felt something go inside-  
___________________________________________________________________________ 

Morty had woken up screaming and crying, like usual. It's been a while but he still has these-these nightmares. He has told himself not to think about it, but he just can't. He looks at a clock "t-two s-s-sixteen am" he whispered, he held himself in a ball as he wailed his feelings out. 

Jerry stormed in "IT IS FUCKING TWO O'CLOCK MORTY, CANT YOU BE EMO IN THE MORNING!" He looked down on his son, noticing the tears rolling down the boy's face "real men don't cry Morty"  
"real hypocritical dad" Morty thought, but he wouldn't say out loud. His father then went on "you feel so sorry for yourself you feel like you have the right to wake everyone up so we can through you a pity party, well buddy that ain't happening!"

Morty was already crying but his tears started to burn more as his father spat those words. He knew his father was probably just was drunk and tired from a lack of sleep, but it hurt. Then the teen heard stomping coming from the hallway, it was Beth, Morty's mother. "Jerry stop being such a little bitch, let the boy sleep. We'll deal with this in the morning" Beth had bags under her eyes. Nobody in the house got sleep because they all woke up to Morty's screams, it would be frustrating as this has been happening for a month straight, and Morty still won't say what is bugging him.

Beth then followed up with "Morty please, we can help you if you tell us what is wrong, don't worry sweet heart, in the morning you can go on an adventure with your grandpa, would that make you feel better?" Morty nodded after she said this, then Jerry interrupted  
"you know Beth this is why Morty is a whimp, you baby him, if you just tried to be a good mother you would know this is only gonna impact his later life"  
"Jerry can you just pay attention to our son for one second, obviously something happened and he isn't telling us"

His parents argued all the way to their bedroom, he hated the fact his parents fought in front of him, especially if they should know something wasn't right. Morty thought about Rick, and how long Rick took to find him, why did he take so long. Couldn't he have helped?!? Morty felt guilt after this thought as he knew his grandfather had no idea what was happening in that bathroom, and still doesn't. Still his mind got lost to that time, when Rick found him on the ground.

On the adventure Morty had been in the toilet for an hour, he knew that it was around fifty minutes that scene went on. After that all he could do was crawl into a corner, rest his bare ass on the ground and just cry. He felt filthy. He heard someone come in, was it round two, he didn't want to look, he felt someone's icy glaze over him "You little shit, d-don't master-URGHHH-bate in public, listen I've had some fun and I got us some schmeckles we can use to get down the stairs and then give the rest to the townsfolk, how's that sound?" 

It was obviously Rick. Morty looked up, his tears, which had stained his face, still pouring out. Morty said something in a quiet mumble "irlidonwenagu", Rick rolled his eyes "Morty so that I can hear you"

"I-I-I'm calling it adventures over, let's just go home" he stood up he pulled his pants up and his shirt down, Morty reached in Rick's coat for the man's portal gun but Rick grabbed the boy's shoulders with a smile and said "Morty-Morty, your adventure didn't suck, okay I admit it. I like how we were gonna tie up loose ends, don't you wanna finish your adven-"  
"No Rick, I really wanna go home, I am done with this dimension" Rick was shocked, Morty had from the beginning wanted to do this, all of a sudden a trip to the bathroom causes him to be a bitch about another adventure. It took a while but Rick came to an agreement that they just keep the schmeckles as a souvenir. Rick was still confused though.

As soon as that mishap was over morty locked himself in his room. _________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Morty came back to a reality of his own self-pity, just laying bed staring at the ceiling. He looked at the time, not even five minutes had passed since he woke up. He wanted a drink of water but he didn't feel like getting up. He just closed his eyes and hoped to never open them again. He could hear his own heartbeat, Thump-Thump Thump-Thump Thump-Thump. It was nice to know that he was still alive, and that this rape didn't turn into a murder. Even though this thought was horrible it was enough to calmly get him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are going on a trip in our favourite rocket ship (holy shit that works well)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge me for making this short, I'll make another one. Even if you don't want me to you little bitch.

"MORTY, MORTY WAKE UP YOU LITTLE SHIT" it was the familiar sound of Rick, Morty woke up in a panic screaming, then looked down at his clock, it was 10:37 am. "Shit did I scare you, I thought that this was the longest you've slept in a while so I wouldn't bug you, but now it's just gonn-it is gonna be better if you wake up"

"Aw Jeez Rick, shouldn't I be in school?"  
"You're mother called in to your school Morty, Beth said that I am taking you on an intergalactic space adventure ooooooohhhh" Rick wiggled his fingers during that ooh, trying to make Morty laugh, Morty looked at the man with confusion.

"You know, if you aren't gonna spill what is wrong, maybe try to smile when I make a joke, well anyway before Beth left she made you some eggs and ba-ba-ba-bacon bitch, it's pretty cold now because it's been like an hour or two since she made it"  
"Oh-uh R-rick that's fine I-I'm I'm not hungry"  
"Don't interrupt people while they're talking Morty, that is just plain old rude" Rick then laughed "Kidding, kidding, but uh Morty-URRP I came up with an adventure that will surely make you happy. But it is a surprise so your gonna have to close your eyes"

"O-okay Rick as long as it is a quick adventure"  
"Okay Morty, now don't forget to close your eyes, oh wait your still in just your boxers well I guess get dressed and tell me when you are ready, I'm just gonna go downstairs now, to make a sandwich. Peace mutha fucka!"

Rick went out of the room and slammed the door shut, Morty got out of his bed and nearly turned into a posicle because it was so cold. He got a towel, went to the bathroom and he turned on the water to cold, he watched the water go down the drain, he jumped in and tried to scrub his arms away with the soap, once he got out of the shower he noticed he scrubbed so hard his arms were red and itchy, he didn't feel any cleaner though. Then he went into his closet and grabbed a pair of skinny jeans, a yellow shirt and a yellow jumper his mother stitched a little smiley face into. He wished his grin was as big as that little stitching.

"RI-Rick, I-I'm ready, are you" Morty tried to walk down the stairs of his house but he managed to fail that and he fell down.  
"Oh shit dawg, you okay" Rick walked over. Morty felt tears fill his eyes, but he held them in like his eyes were a prison.  
"Yeah Rick I'm-I'm way okay" he added a strange fake laughter at the end. Rick grabbed the boy's arm and nearly pulled it out of the socket whilst blasting a portal then he tried to take Morty into the portal. Long hands went over Morty's eyes and the boy screamed then freed himself from the man's grasp, nearly running to the other side of the room.  
"Wow Morty now you are freaking out about people covering your eyes, that-that is weird" Morty took a deep breath and walked towards Rick, preparing himself, Rick covered Morty's eyes with one hand again. They both walked into the portal and Rick took his hands off of Morty's eyes, the boy started to freak out. 

They were in the village under the giants, Rick was holding a bag of what Morty could tell were schmeckles, he screamed and turned around. The portal was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave now.
> 
> I said leave


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty is scared because (if you read the last chapter) they are in the village. DEATH may or may not happen, I'll decide later.

"W-what the fuck Rick, why did you take me here. Take me back-t-take me home" Morty had streams of tears running down his face.  
"Look you emotional fuck, I felt maybe taking you here would make you feel better, tie up loose ends I mean something that can make you feel better is to see someone else be happy when you are miserable" Morty hesitated but ended up hugging his grandpa,   
"R-Rick I hate you so fu-fuck-fucking much right now"   
"Then why you hugging me?"

Morty let go of Rick and then they went over to a scruffy townsfolk, she had two children with her.

"Oh hello, my name is tabla fern how are you"  
"Hi I'm Rick this is my grandson M-Mor-URRRG-Morty, we were on an adventure a while ago to get you poor guys some schmeckles, and we got like fifty or something how's that?"  
"Oh by good heavens, you aren't joking? I must tell all, EVERYONE WE WILL NO LONGER STARVE BECAUSE OF THESE TWO, EVERYONE COME. SOMEONE GET THE KING!" A crowd formed around the two, Morty pushed his way out and then saw someone familiar but that person was being carried by four people, the man was sitting on a thrown and had a crown. It couldn't be could it. Morty looked scared and Rick walked up to the boy.  
"Morty what is up, you know besides taxes" Rick looked up for a second then back down and Morty was no longer there.

Morty ran, he didn't know where he was going all he knew is wanted to get out of here, he managed get behind a building where he curled into a ball and just sat on the floor, he cried so much he passed out cold.

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Morty, what's wrong, come on answer me Morty, please" Morty's heart was pounding, it must've just been a dream, why would Rick bring him back, Morty's brain must be broken to think Rick was that stup- no no no no he was still there, lying on the ground with a bunch of townsfolk around him and a certain jellybean standing behind Rick.

"By gosh, you had us all worried champ, how are you? I'm king jellybean" 

Was King jellybean trying to toy with Morty? was this a game to him, the blue monster was still talking in that fake happy voice that burned Morty's ears. Tears stared to roll down the teen's face, he rolled back into a ball and put his head in his lap hoping to wake up and this all be a dream

"Pl-ple-please go away, I don't want you to be here"  
"Morty, who-who are you talking to, you have to be clear Morty" Rick slurred  
"Maybe I can chat with the boy, I'm sure he'll be okay" king jellybean just took the last straw.   
Morty started to scream at Rick "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM, RICK PLEASE D-DON'T GO HE IS GOING TO HURT ME"  
"Woah Morty slow down, I met King jellybean he is pretty cool, I know your nerves are getting the better of you right now but you shouldn't be yelling at people for no reason"  
"RICK PLEASE, DON'T DON'T DON'T" as Morty repeatedly yelled don't he looked up at Rick and something went off, his grandson was worried for a reason  
"what did you do"  
king jellybean gave a nervous laugh "Oh um Rick buddy you told me he was spastic don't jump to any conclusions. I mean why would I try to hurt your grandson after all you two have done"   
"Did I fucking stutter, I'm asking you a question about what you did to my grandson, now we can do this the I'm definitely gonna blow your brains out way or I may or may not blow your brains out way" Rick stared at the jellybean with accusing eyes  
"Can we try the don't, as I have done nothing" King jellybean was whimpering at this point  
"R-Rick I-I don't, I don't want you to-to hur-hurt anyone, p-please Rick, can we just go home, we fin-finished the adventure so we can go, right?" Morty stood up "o-okay everyone of th-this village we-we thank you for your hospitality- but we-we really must be going, bye"

Rick didn't buy that excuse to go home and aimed a gun at the king, the town all screamed. Rick stated trying to talk calmly "Unless someone explains what happened I'm gonna blow this guy's gooey brains everywhere, now what happened Morty"  
"Ri-Rick please I can't say it here"  
"Morty yo-you have to the count of three!"  
"ONE!"  
"TWO!"  
"THR-"  
"Okay. He-he d-fu-rape-ra-raped me in-in the bath-bathroom R-Rick, plea-please don't shoot don't get this any- I don't want this any worse" heavier tears rolled down Morty's face.  
"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL FUCKING MURDER YOU" Rick yelled as he tackled king jellybean to the ground and repeatedly punched him, the kids of the crowd asked what rape was whilst some people cheered for Rick, others cheered for their king. Morty was terrified and was screaming for Rick to stop but no amount of Morty whimpering could stop the goopy green blood from going everywhere.

People took their children inside and Morty was grabbing his grandfather's arms trying to get him to stop, not noticing how much of the remains were landing on him. Then the king's voice turned sinister "you know, the boy is trying to protect me because he wants more, and you should fulfil that wish" Rick punched out one of the man's teeth "No one else would've ever touched that child in the way I did, call it experience for the future, I mean who else would've helped him the way I did" Rick broke one of the jellybean's arms for spewing out those words "I mean if I didn't do it by the time he was forty he would still be a virgin" he had a sinister laugh after saying that, and Rick punched the man out cold.  
Morty was hyperventilating so much, he was seeing stars everywhere, Morty looked at his hands which had some green goop on them he screamed until he was light headed, Rick walked up to him and put a hand on the boy's shoulder, Morty looked up at Rick, who had a fake smile and blood covering his hands.  
"Morty, d-don't worry, everything will be okay"  
Morty quickly turned around and tried to run but ended up running into the building behind him so hard that he fainted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tune in tomorrow for more wacky adventures (kill me)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no recolection of what this is about.

He was in a dark room there were no windows, no doors. All there was was a blue jellybean, just a small edible jellybean. Morty sat on the floor, he watched the jellybean, and then noticed it starting to slowly grow, the bean grew a small menacing smile, that small menacing smile grew eyes that had a sinister look. The small jellybean grew arms and legs and it kept growing until it was king jellybean, who then pounced.

Morty woke up in a hospital bed. He was wearing a hospital gown. 

He had a splitting headache he touched his head, he felt something squishy. He looked at his hand which had a small speck of blood on it.

Morty looked up and saw Beth "Morty? YOU'RE AWAKE, THANK GOD ARE YOU OKAY? YOU'RE HEAD IT, IT SMASHED YOUR HEAD, IM SORRY OH MY GOD" Beth ran up and hugged her child "oh my baby, my baby, are you okay?" 

She was smothering him, he pushed her off, he couldn't breath right "M-mm-mom please, I-I just wanna b-be alone" Morty covered his eyes with his hands.  
"Okay sweetie, I'll tell the doctors you are awake, I shouldn't of done that, I mean hug you" Beth walked out the room, Morty felt guilty then tried to get out of bed to apologise but his legs were asleep, he stumbled and fell onto the cold floor "OW" soon a nurse ran in   
"what's wrong, have you fallen over?" Morty looked scared as he crawled into a corner and started screaming at the woman   
"WHO-WHO ARE YOU?!?"  
"oh, I'm sorry did I startle you, is everything okay?" Morty was screaming at the woman, Morty couldn't stop screaming, he didn't want to trust her. The lady walked up and picked Morty up and quickly threw him back to his bed. She walked out and closed the door. The teen soon started to calm down and relax.

Morty really couldn't do anything but stare at the ceiling, there wasn't even a clock to tell the time but it felt like hours passed by, finally Morty heard the door open and someone walked in, Morty saw the face of his grandfather and started to freak out, he started to scream bloody murder "MURDERER, YOU-YOU'RE A MURDERER, LEAVE ME ALONE YOU MURDERER!" Morty repeated this over and over as his grandfather stared at him with pity,  
Ignoring the boy's scream Rick spoke "Morty, b-buddy how are you doing, Beth told me uhhh you woke up, so how are you?"  
"Uh-uh G-GET-GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU'RE-YOU'RE A MURDERER, GET AWAY"  
"Oookay then you little shit I guess I'm a murderer, whatever but that's not an answer M-Morty c'mon, I was just mad I mean what he did to you and well it kinda made me loose control but he deserved it. I'm not even sure he is dead after you passed out I took you a doctor, so I don't know uh what happened so stop being such a whiny shit burger"  
"Bu-BUT RICK, wh-what if he comes for me, o-o-o-o oh no, please no, Rick I don't wanna die, I don't wanna die"  
"So uhh, if I don't murder him, your scared he is gonna come for you. But if he is dead I'm a bad person for killing him, yo-your a real piece of shit, you just wanna make me the bad guy right" Rick rolled his eyes and pat Morty's head as if he was a dog, it hurt because he accidentally pressed down on the part Morty hit the building with. "Morty I'm gonna get Beth, she can probably help, I'm not good with comforting people"  
"No-no Ri-R-Rick I just wanna be alone. C-can you just l-l-leave please"  
"Fine Morty, even though you've been sleeping for a day, I'll let you get some more rest"

Rick walked out the hospital room's door and all Morty could here was stomping going down the hallway, Morty thought maybe he was being selfish, they were only trying to help and every time someone has been here he just yells and screams at them, "Mom, Rick I-I'm sorry" Morty tried yelling, even though he knew they wouldn't hear him. 

He just stared at the roof, for hours, it got dark out and Morty was bored, he decided to leave his bed. He stood up his legs heavily shaking as he hadn't walked for at least a day, probably more, he stumbled and tripped but got the hang of it. All he wanted was his own room. He felt a cool breeze so he looked around the room for his clothes, he found them in a drawer folded neatly. He grabbed them and quickly dressed into them, making sure to put on his jumper, as he was freezing.

Morty left his hospital room and walked through the hallway, all lights were off and it was silent, all he could hear was his own breath and his footsteps he walked to the front of the hospital, he just wanted to go home. He looked back once more took a deep breath in and out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha I haven't read this since last year, what was this fanfic about again?


	5. Another chapter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha, I don't proof read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't made any chapters since last year. This was just in a folder.

Morty tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, he looked down, pull not push. Morty felt like an idiot. He walked out into the night. Of course he questioned if it was a good idea to sneak out, but he just wanted to go home.

It had been at least an hour, Morty thought he was lost, but then he sees it. He's back on his street, Morty runs to his house crying.

Morty tried to open the front door, but it was locked, but then it pops in his head, his window should be unlocked. He looks around for a ladder, but there was none "shoot, aw jeez I-I have to climb" he managed to get to the top of one window under his room's one before falling down the one story onto the hard Earth, Morty tried his best to not scream, he looked at his legs, one foot was quite obviously broken, but he would be dead before going back to that hospital. He quickly climbed back up the wall, stepping on any bricks poking out. His foot felt like every step was destroying it more, but he had finally climbed to his room. Thank god the window was unlocked. He jumped through landing on his floor, he quickly took off his shoes, the foot he broke was bleeding, a lot. But Morty didn't care, he was home. He went to sleep quite calmly.  
__________________________________________________________________________________________  
Morty woke up, he wasn't scared or anything, he wasn't screaming his lungs out and no grandpa bursting in asking to go on another stupid adventure. Morty was at peace, but he heard yelling downstairs.

"BETH, MORTY ESCAPED FROM THE HOSPITAL, THEY DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"  
"Jerry, are you sure that wasn't meant for someone else"  
"Yes Beth I'm not as big of an idiot like you think, our son ran away from the hospital and no one knows where he is."  
"W-well maybe my dad took him, I mean we all know how he is"  
"S-sor-UUURRG-sorry Beth I didn't take him, your son ran out on his own, probably something to do with brain damage from running into a building"

Morty wasn't smart, but he also wasn't a dimwit with his family, he loved them and doesn't like to see them worry. He tried to stand, but couldn't put any pressure onto his swollen, purple foot, which was covered in dried blood, his head throbbing. The hospital must've been given a pain relief for his head, which obviously would've worn off by now.

Morty thought for a second and only came to a single conclusion, so he crawled his way to them. He sat on the last step.  
"He-hey guys don't worry, I-I'm here, I just wanted to be here with you"  
"MORTY" Jerry and Beth yelled at once  
"Why would you do that, the-they needed to check you were okay"  
"But mom, I'm fine, I really am. M-my head doesn't hurt and n-nothing happened"  
Soon Rick walked into the party "Oh um, Morty this may be a bad time but what the actual fuck happened to your foot, it's all like purple and giant"  
"Oh-uh uh nothing I-I'm fine and can stay home, with people I know"  
"No you aren't 'fine' only emos say that Morty, Beth and Jerry will call the hospital and say your here, I-I'll make you some breakfast"  
"RI-RICK NO, don't take me back, I don't wanna go back. Mom tell him not to take me. I'll die if I go back"  
"Honey, it's for your own good, your father and I will call the hospital. You need the help"   
Jerry then tied to help "Yep son, you need mind help for your brain. I mean you walked from the hospital to our house just to be in your room, I mean doesn't that sound a little crazy to you"  
Beth slapped Jerry in the face and gave him a cold stare, they then walked into the living room.

Rick pat the boy on the head like a dog (again, and hurting his head) the teen's eyes began to water. Rick left for the kitchen. Then Morty felt a strong kick in his back "hey turd, I thought you were in the hospital or something, can you get off the stairs I want breakfast" it was Summer, he slid down onto the floor were he moved in a way that Summer can get down "thanks snot breath" Summer walked out to the kitchen were she talked to Rick, but Morty didn't think it was important to listen to it.

He looked around. In a whisper Morty stated "I-I won't go back there, I won't. Even if I have to do something drastic." Morty, despite all the splitting pain ran to the garage, where he found Rick's portal gun, surprising unattended. 

Rick being the smart one realised what Morty was most likely doing, he ran towards the garage to unsurprisingly stumble to Morty about to grab the portal gun.   
"Morty you son of a bitch don't do it, Mooorty you fucking little shit" Morty grabbed the gun "Don't do it, youuuuuu"  
Morty took one last glance at Rick and shot. He jumped in and as Rick tried to run to the portal it closed.  
"You fucking little cunt sucking peice of mother fucking shit"  
___________________________________________________________________

When Morty reached this dimension he looked around, he was somewhere beautiful, it was all so soothing, there were trees that were pastel colours of blue purple and pink, and that leaves were covering the ground in a rainbow, each leaf was a unique colour and it was different from the others, the grass was as soft as silk and even though his foot was in pain the ground was like a pillow for it. All you could feel and hear was a gentle cold breeze going over you. He watched as birds of all shapes colours and sizes flew over him, no two identical, he watched what looked like a blue deer with three eyes jump around. The sky was like water as it flowed and shades of blue mixed together. Morty giggled like a schoolgirl.

Morty lay down in the ground letting the soft grass engulf him. He lay there nothing to frighten or harm him.   
All was peaceful.   
All was calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to know why do so many people like this, I made it as a joke. I don't even proof read or remember this.


	6. Screw it, I'm making this fucked up because fuck you. Stop reading this.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha it isn't actually fucked up, not even any flesh eating mutant maggots or nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh

All of a sudden a hand grabbed Morty's arm, it tried to pull him in into the grass, then one grabbed his broken foot, unleashing pain. One pushed down on his face, Morty couldn't breath the hand was preventing that. His entire body felt like it was ripping to shreds as the hands pulled mercilessly as his flesh, tearing off tiny bits. Morty wasn't fighting it, he just sat there confused at these things just appearing on the ground, "I-I'm crazy, th-this is impossible. I-I-I am fine"

He closed his eyes and waited to see if something else would happen. Then he remembered he had Rick's portal gun "O-OH SHIT, IF THESE HANDS KILL ME HE-HE'LL BRING ME BACK TO LIFE TO JUST KILL ME OVER AND OVER"

Morty sprung up ripping the hands from the ground, well some stayed there ripping large chunks of flesh off and causing large amounts of oozing blood to come out, Morty was feeling faint. But he grabbed the gun and shot it, seeing what would happen next, he jumped through the portal onto the ground and he could barely move from the blood loss. He looked around, grass and trees. That's nice, something poked him in the back and flipped him over, it was a large man with wings? He couldn't even make a sound as he passed out.

Morty slowly opened his eyes, they were crusty and sore. He tried to rub them but could barely move his arms, he looked around as best he could and saw he was in a weird room, Morty tried to scream out words but it ended up being a scratchy whisper "h-help me, some-someone, p-p-please"   
"Morty, I am birdperson, your grandfather's friend, Rick told me he was going to hack into his portal gun to make sure the next place you went would be here, I was prepared for your arrival but I was not expecting you in such a bad condition, I've set the coordinates to go back to your house"  
Morty tried to talk again "n-no, pp-pl-pleas-please don't, I don't want to go back. They'll send m-me b-b-back"  
"Morty, you lost blood and I have no way of legally getting it back"  
"N-no, j-jus-just let me die. Pl-please"  
"It is too late Morty, you have already upset your mother and I do not want to be the one to cause your death, Rick will have my head"  
"h-he wouldn't c-care"  
Bird person sighed and he shot the portal gun onto a wall, Morty watched as the room turned lime green and he was picked up by the man with wings, he was carried through the portal, but they weren't back in Morty's house, though they were on Earth.  
"Morty it looks like I have accidentally put in the wrong coordinates, I think I may have left the portal gun back at my house too"  
"b-bird-m-person yo-you are joking right" Morty's words got softer and softer  
"Morty, you are loosing blood, we must go into the closest hospital, I am not sure if we are in the right Earth either."  
"j-just leave me here, I-I- a-have caused enough probl-"

Morty collapsed in Bird person's arms.  
"Morty, whatever you do, do not walk into the light or else your family will most likely be having bird for dinner"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dot know if this'll be continued after this chapter, well just have to wait and seee.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter should be out tomorrow or some shot like that. Go away, who actually reads notes anyway?


End file.
